Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid transmission device comprising a bowl-shaped shell, a plurality of blades that are arranged along a peripheral direction of the shell and fixed to an inner peripheral face of the shell, and a core that is fixed to an inner end of the blade so as to form, together with the shell and the blades, an impeller, the core comprising a plurality of latching holes with which a projecting piece projectingly provided at the inner end of the blade is latched and comprising a balance weight chip welded to the core.
Description of the Related Art
Such a fluid transmission device is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-116109; in this arrangement, in order to weld a balance weight chip to a core while avoiding a portion, projecting from a latching hole, of a projecting piece that is projectingly provided at an inner end of a blade and is latched into the latching hole of the core, a portion projecting toward the core is formed on part of the balance weight chip, and this projecting portion is welded to the core.
However, in the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-116109, a gap for avoiding the portion, projecting from the latching hole, of the projecting piece occurs between the core and the balance weight chip, and not only do dimensions of the fluid transmission device increase, but it is also difficult to carry out positioning of the balance weight chip when welding the balance weight chip to the core, and there is a possibility that the balance weight chip will interfere with another component during assembly.